Death An't a Game
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo's Hollow is killed saving Ichigo. A few years later Ichigo not only gets a puppy he mets some old friends. and mets his love. not that he knows that yet. GrimmIchi VS ShiroIchi HelPan Yaoi Possibly Mpreg...possibly threesome
1. Prologue

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled.

All she could see was a body and blood everywhere. Aizen had been killed, but when he died a huge amount reiatsu exploded, enough to kill someone. Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Orihime, Sado, and a few others raced over to where the body laid. As they got closer, they realized it was two bodies. One dressed in black, the other in white. The Shinigami was kicking, trying to get out of the others grip. Finally he got out of the grip, rolling over. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he snapped at the other. He paused, waiting for a respond. Ichigo's eyes widen as no respond came. Ichigo's friends slowed, wondering who the other male was. "Hollow?" Ichigo asked, on his knees, crawling forward. Still no respond. Ichigo continued to act nothing like his normal self. "Why are you just laiding there? If you are mad, we can have a fight…" Ichigo whimpered, reaching to touch the Hollow.

Rukia placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo flinched, turning to look at them. His brown eyes were almost golden in the light with tears at the corners of his eyes. "Are you okay Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo didn't reply, staring through his friends. "He will be fine in a bit…right now his body is trying to adjust to having lost a part of his soul" Shinji stated, watching Ichigo.

"What? Ichigo didn't lose any of his soul" Renji snapped.

"That body in white is…excuse me WAS Ichigo's Hollow" Shinji explained.

"_Don't get yourself into trouble; I will not be saving your ass" "I guess I will let you play King for a bit longer" "You an't half bad" "If you get yourself killed, I will murder you" "I protect you King, but only while I am the horse" "You are stronger than THAT" "Killing is what Hollows do, we aren't made for love" "Switch with me will ya? Or are you ready to die" "Don't be an idiot and fight" "If I said I loved you, would you doubt my strength" "Too trusting" "If I die, keep living…don't wait for me"_

Ichigo dropped his head, crying hard. Everyone looked surprised at this.

"_You are such a bitch…keep bitching King, just so everyone knows not to mess with you"_

"They already know" Ichigo muttered with a slight smile.

"Is he okay?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know anymore" Shinji sighed.

**Something I wrote a bit ago…transfer from DeviantArt**


	2. Chapter 1

"That thing is evil" Renji yelled.

Ichigo chuckled, petting the blood red eared dog. The rest of the dog was ashy white. "He's nice" Ichigo giggled. The dog rolled over, showing his stomach to Ichigo. Ichigo rubbed it, watching the dog jerk its back leg. "Aww he is too nice" Ichigo cooed.

Rukia kneeled down as well, petting the dog. "Renji, why are you so scared of this nice little doggy?" she teased.

"He likes girls or something" Renji growled.

"I'm a guy idiot" Ichigo glared.

"Betas are girls right? Then you would be a girl" Renji replied.

"…Asshole" Ichigo growled, going back to rubbing the dog's belly.

The dog decided it would be staying at Ichigo's apartment, in Ichigo's bed. At least it's warm, was Ichigo's thought process. He knew he needed to get up early for tomorrow, whatever Shinji had been blabbering on about earlier. Ichigo curled up in his bed, the red eared dog snuggled into his chest, nose against Ichigo's neck. Ichigo sighed, petting the dog as he slipped to sleep.

_Ichigo felt his body sit up. His eyes lifted to look at a tall male. This male had messy blue hair, almost a perfect match to Grimmjow's style and color. Cold golden eyes glared at Ichigo. Ichigo mentally gulped but his body just kept staring at the older male. "If you are going to yell at me then do it" a voice that wasn't Ichigo's snarled._

"_You are a stupid child still" a calm voice stated._

"…_I am not a stupid child…I am a stupid teenager now" the voice that wasn't Ichigo's commented._

"_Don't talk back to me unless you want another time of endless pain" the calm voice snapped._

"_You have been such a bitch since you let mom die" Ichigo's body roared at the other male._

_Suddenly a hand came down, smacking Ichigo's body aside. The body rolled on the hard, cold floor. Ichigo wanted to groan in pain but his body was silent. Ichigo felt blood run down the side of his head. He mentally gulped. "Never speak of her, you are nothing but a waste of air, a useless waste…we had a son and a daughter…you were just a mistake, one we thought wouldn't mess up everything…but then you let your mother die alone, painfully" the calm voice snarled, now becoming vicious. Tears ran down Ichigo's face. "Even after I gave you what you wanted you still managed to screw it up" the voice continued._

"_You would have died to protect the ones you loved" Ichigo's body whispered._

"_Of course…but you wouldn't, you knew that life would end but you would come back here" the other voice snapped. Ichigo's body tensed, like it was waiting for another hit. "Get out of my sight" the voice ended the conversation._

_Ichigo's body got up, rushing out of the room. More tears fell now. Ichigo's hand moved to wipe them away. "Hey…" a familiar voice called. Ichigo stopped running, turning slightly. "You an't useless, I like having you as my brother" the voice continued, a hand coming to rest on Ichigo's head._

"_Thanks Nii-san…and just so we are clear, I will and can still kick your ass if you tease me about this" Ichigo's body responded_

"_Of course Otouto" the familiar voice chuckled._

Ichigo jolted up. He was visually shaking. The dog was licking just below his eyes. Ichigo realized he was crying. Ichigo sniffed, burying his head in the dog's neck. The dog just kept rubbing its head against Ichigo in a comforting manner. "You okay Ichigo?" a voice asked.

Ichigo jerked up. He blinked at Shinji. "Bad dream" he muttered.

"I didn't know you had a dog" Shinji blinked.

"I found him yesterday" Ichigo replied.

"…Animals love you" Shinji smirked.

"Oh shut up…we going to that thing you were bl-err talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup…to the Soul Society…you can bring your new puppy" Shinji grinned.

**REVIEW**

**I will update this later...hope you like...working on a 3rd chapter along with some other things...PS what do YOU want me to update next**


	3. Chapter 2

Ichigo along with the other Vizards arrived at the meeting hall. Ichigo was surprised to see the Espada and a bunch of other Arrancars talking, waiting for the meeting to start. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were arguing about something when Gin peeked up next to them. He pulled their ears. "Don't fight 5…6" Gin purred.

"Are they always doing that?" Renji asked.

"Sadly yes" Ulquiorra sighed tiredly.

Ichigo walked across the room, smacking both the males. "Don't fight and keep quiet unless you have something of GREAT importance to say" Ichigo growled lowly, in his 'do not play with me unless you want my foot up your ass and you having to shit rainbows for 2 months' voice.

Both of the males fell silent. Ichigo smiled sweetly before walking back over to the Vizards. "The Vizards are here" Rukia giggled.

"I feel so bad for you guys…bet you regret telling Ichigo he's a beta now" Renji laughed.

"Shut it pineapple unless YOU wanna watch him next heat or mating season" Shinji growled.

"I am right here…and if you continue to talk like I am not…both of you will see how much bitchy I really am" Ichigo growled, scaring the other Vizards and many Shinigami shitless.

"Ichigo has you people wrapped his finger" Grimmjow snorted.

"Hang around me and you will be wrapped up too" Ichigo purred with a smug smirk.

Grimmjow snorted. The dog seemed to have snorted as well though he continued to rub his head on Ichigo's leg, much like a cat.

The meeting flew by. All 3 groups were now allies. They decided to do a trust 'exercise'. Each group had to give up 2 members to stay with one of the other groups for a month or so. Ichigo more or less volunteered to stay in Los Noches, surprising most of his 'pack' and a bunch of Shinigami. Shinji was staying in the Soul Society with Ulquiorra. Nel would go to the Human world with Matsumoto. Finally Renji was forced to join Ichigo in Los Noches after no one wanted to be near Ichigo if he was around that many perverted alphas.

As they walked down the halls, most of the Arrancars had things to do. So Ichigo and Renji were left with Grimmjow. Grimmjow led them into a large room. A white haired male was laying on the couch, playing a game with a long blue haired male. "Wasn't everyone suppose to be at the meeting?" Renji asked.

"I am too sick to go…and he's a Zanpakto…don't think his attendance was required." The white haired male smirked. He looked up at them. Ichigo froze, sucking in his breath. A piercing golden eye stared at Ichigo. The left one was covered by shaggy white hair with very pale, almost white skin. Ichigo then noticed the clothing the male wore wasn't an Arrancar uniform. It consisted of black skinny jeans and a blood red shirt with the words 'I'd tap dat ass' in a light blue and no shoes. The white haired male looked a lot like Ichigo's Hollow. Suddenly the dog at Ichigo's heel barked happily and jumped up on the couch. "Hey Hel…I was wondering where you disappeared off to" the white male chuckled.

The long blue haired male that had the same greenish colored marking on the bottoms of his exact same eyes as Grimmjow pouted. The white haired male snorted. "Hel…go play with Pantera before he decides to go hunting again, we have a system" he demanded. Hel nodded, hopping off the couch. He suddenly changed into a 'human' with ashy white hair and his blood colored eyes. Then Hel grabbed Pantera by the back of his grey shirt and dragged him off. Ichigo and Renji just blinked. "Anyway…I'm Shiro" the white haired male greeted.

"Ichigo and this is Renji" Ichigo introduced.

"You don't seem sick to me…and can Arrancar get sick?" Renji asked.

Shiro laughed, his sky blue tongue shown. "I would guess so" he replied, tilting his head. His shaggy hair moved away from his left eye, showing a golden ring in the middle of blackness. It was eerie yet beautiful appealing. Renji looked terrified.

"Shiro…eye" Grimmjow growled.

Shiro straighten his head, letting the hair fall back in place. "Sorry" he replied.

"What the hell is wrong with your eye" Renji asked.

"A part of my sickness" Shiro replied, though he was grinning like an idiot who just won a million dollars.

Renji stared for a moment before nodding. Shiro sat up from his lazy laying position. "So I am gonna assume the treaty thing went well and now we are doing a 'trust exercise' to make sure we are trustworthy?" Shiro asked.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Assume my ass" Grimmjow growled.

Shiro laughed. "Okay fine…Pantera told me, happy?" he chuckled. Grimmjow rolled his eyes again.

Ichigo smiled. "You two seem to have interesting relationship" Renji commented.

Shiro and Grimmjow both grinned, their grins close to matching. "We have noticed" Shiro chuckled, cocking his head to the side. Ichigo smiled slightly.

_Ichigo was sitting at a piano. He saw a pair of black gloved hands played music. The music was beautiful, a classical piece with a slight rock touch. Ichigo sat there, watching the hands move and the music play. Suddenly the hands slipped and a wrong key rung through the air, ending the beautiful music. Ichigo heard a growl behind him. "Idiotic child…you can't even play a simple song…what ARE you good for" the voice snarled. Ichigo recognized the voice as the blue haired, golden eyed man from his last dream. Ichigo turned to look at the male, freezing when he saw him. A soft whimper coming from his lips._

"_Sorry father" the soft, slightly squeaked voice stated, his eyes rising slowly to the other's eyes._

_A hand flew at Ichigo. He didn't move. Time seemed to slow. The hand continued to get closer but then. Another hand caught it. "Leave him alone father" a voice snapped._

_An arm wrapped around Ichigo's shoulder. He looked to his side. Grimmjow. A child Grimmjow at that. Grimmjow looked about 12. Grimmjow then pulled Ichigo along behind him. He dragged him to the hall, slamming the door in the piano room. "Why the hell do you let him do that to you? You are stronger than him. You are going to break if you don't fight back you idiot" Grimmjow snarled._

"_He's our father…he has this rig"_

"_NO ONE has the right to torture you…but you aren't fighting back to torture yourself…right?" Grimmjow growled._

"_I am nothing but a sick demo"_

"_FATHER is the demon…there is nothing wrong with you. You are different, embrace it and fight back like a REAL King. A REAL King has instinct and a heart. Father doesn't have a heart. You do." Grimmjow sighed._

"_I will fight back…but can we train some more?" my body asked._

_Grimmjow smiled. "Yeah" he replied, ruffling my hair._

Ichigo sat up. Another dream. Grimmjow. He knew whoever those dreams are about. The orangette shivered. That 'father' scared him and disgusted him at the same time. Ichigo shivered. Then he slipped out of the bed Grimmjow gave him. He went down the hall to Renji's room. It only took a bit of crying to break Renji. Ichigo went back to sleep, curled up with one of his best friends. Comfort.

**Awww...Renji is so nice ^^ I made him come for a reason...mostly this one...so...any idea who the dreams are about?**

**Review plz**


	4. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	5. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**Hello. This isn't an update cuz I actually don't have one for this ^^; Sorry.**

**This story, as well as many others are now under rewriting and new plotting. so I'm gonna slowly be grinding these stories back out remade and better.**

**This means most of my stories will not be updated for a little while as I work on fixing my older ones so I can finish them... thanks ^^ bye**


End file.
